AM Biotechnologies (AM) will develop renewable thioaptamer protein capture reagents to ten proteins related to drug addiction. Thioaptamers are a type of aptamer containing phosphorodithioate linkages and other modifications that have excellent affinity and specificity for proteins. Because of the unique chemical composition of thioaptamers, they cannot be developed using the Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential (SELEX) amplification method.